


Only Fools Rush In

by wyntre



Series: Shelter [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Greg's divorce, and something clicks into place with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, but I pulled it from there and reposted it here.

Greg had known before Sherlock had told him about his wife, but for the sake of his family he had kept it all together, for as long as humanly possible. 

Then the separation, the explanation to the kids, the divorce, and the settlement; and Greg wound up sleeping on the couch in his Scotland Yard office.

And somehow, in the months that followed, he wound up in a guest bedroom of Mycroft Holmes’ not unsubstantial home. 

Some nights, Greg would come home to see Mycroft, fast asleep at the dining table; dinner untouched, brandy glass empty, files on foreign relations open to where he’d been reading. Greg would smile at the sight, such an imposing man, sleeping over reports in a three-piece suit; all lines on his face relaxed and melted into youthful beauty that Greg longed to reach out and take in his hands. 

Some nights, they ate dinner together, talking; nights rare enough that the DI would reach for the warm glow they provided when he was lonely. 

Greg still saw his children, every two weeks for the weekend; and for those few hours, the vastness of Mycroft’s home was filled with shrieks of delight, and something would spark in the depths of Mycroft’s heart.

The lingering touches on forearms grew longer as they spent more time together; both tumbling towards something they knew would happen but didn’t want to talk about.  
Sherlock knew, Sherlock saw; but then, Sherlock saw everything.

The night Greg came home from a particularly difficult case, and wound up with his head in Mycroft’s lap, elegant fingers carding through silver hair as they sat on the leather sofa, vacantly watching the flickering fire; they knew a line had been crossed. Admitting it would be difficult, but as Mycroft’s touches lulled him, Greg knew this was real. He rolled over and faced Mycroft, who had just the glimmer of a genuine smile dancing on his lips.

~Fin~


End file.
